Beauty and the Accursed Prince
by MikaYuu'sgirl
Summary: This is the story of a cursed prince who is forced to take on the form of his forgotten ancestor, an innocent boy that is an outcast in his own village, a woman that has two lives, and the feelings that could form for couples that didn't appear possible. DISCONTINUE
1. The Cursed Prince and Outcasted Beauty

**Title:** Beauty and the Accursed Prince

 **Genre:** romance, adventure and friendship

 **Pairings:** TimaeusxYugi, ArinnorxRyou, KiamosxDreadscythe, TholanxTressa, OrgothxSenira,(later) puzzleshipping, tendershipping, bronzeshipping, supportshipping, cheershipping

Hi everyone! This time I'm doing a YuGiOh style of Disney's Beauty and the Beast! I've had the ideas stuck in my head for a while and I've had the characters all prepared and I just happen to be in the mood for this one. I know I have other fanfics to complete first, but when you're inspired to do a new one, you can't help it.

 **Yugi and Ryou:** That is true!

Oh hey Yugi, Ryou! Where's Yami and Bakura?

 **Yugi:** Seto challenged them to another duel. It's a double duel with Bakura and Yami a team and Seto and Joey a team.

Again? He doesn't know when to give up. That ficken ego of his.

 **Ryou:** Not to mention he's stubborn.

Anyway, would eighter of you do the disclaimer please?

 **Ryou:** Sure thing. Niana does not own YuGiOh, Beauty and the Beast, or the songs.

I'm doing this for fun and the fact that I love to write. For now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Cursed Prince

and the Outcasted Beauty

Once upon a time in a far away land, there once was a prince who lived in a castle that shines and sparkles like a priceless diamond. Although he has everything he could ever want and that he is adorned by all, the young prince felt that he is always missing something within his heart. But then one winter's night, a young woman from China with long black hair that reached her shoulders, brown eyes, ruby colored lips and wearing a yellow Chinese dress arrived at the castle, much to the prince's annoyance. The woman claimed that she had been in love with him, however the prince never returned her feelings.

That night had been different from her previous visits, for she had plans to finally win his heart. And so, once they were alone, the young woman presented him a single red rose that symbolizes love in an attempt to win his heart. But that time, he finally told her that he never felt the same way for her like she does for him. After he had finished explaining and told her to leave, the young woman finally revealed herself to be an enchantress.

With a broken heart, she cursed the prince into an Atlantean knight with the Ancestor's Forced Summoning, which would force the victim to take on the form of an unknown ancestor and casted another ritual spell on the entire castle called Ancestor's Forced Restriction, keeping all who live in the castle to remain at the castle grounds, never to leave unless necessary while they were all cursed the same way as their prince.

Ashamed of his cursed state, the prince concealed himself inside his castle and now prison with a single magic mirror as his mirror to the outside world. The rose she had offered had become an enchanted rose that will bloom on his seventeenth year. If he could learn to love someone special and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the curse will be lifted. If not, he would be doomed to remain a cursed knight for all of eternity.

As the years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love someone who has been cursed.

* * *

One day, just when Summer ended and Autumn began, a boy of sixteen years, gravity-defying hair with a black base, amethyst-crimson tips, blond bangs with a cute little forelock in the center of his forehead, wide amethyst eyes that hold a pure light and childlike innocence, wearing a simple white long sleeve shirt with a black tank top underneath, dark blue pants and black shoes walks out of a small cottage and takes the bridge to the village, a small basket in hand.

After waving to two birds that flew over head, young Yugi Muto begins to sing in a beautiful voice that no one can turn away from.

Little town

It's a quiet village

Every day

Like the one before

Entering the village, Yugi knows that the residents are now getting ready for the day in the same routine like they have in all of the previous days.

Little town

Full of little people

Waking up to say...

Then, one by one, the villagers open windows to their homes or shops and starting their daily routines.

Bonjour

Bonjour

The first two opening up their shops.

Bonjour

Bonjour

The next two have started cleaning.

Bonjour

The last one removing his hat in greeting to Yugi once he had stepped outside.

Smiling at the man in return, Yugi continues on, seeing many others doing their usual starts on the day.

There goes the baker

With his tray like always

The same bread and rolls

To sell

Watching the baker hand one of his fresh loafs to a young woman passing by, Yugi is politely greeted by a farmer as he pushes a wheelbarrow full of pumpkins and bows in greeting back.

Every morning

Just the same

Since the morning that we came

To this poor provincial town

"Good morning, Little Yugi." said the baker as he walk back up to his window of his bakery."

"Morning, monsieur." Yugi replies as he walks up to the hard working man.

"Where are you off to this lovely morning?" he sets his tray on his window so he could check over the breads and rolls.

"The bookstore and game store. I just finished reading this wonderful story-" Yugi is just about to explain what happens in the story and what game he'll be getting when the baker cut him off.

"That's nice. MIAKA, the baguettes, hurry up!" the baker calls inside, talking to his young daughter who is a year younger than Yugi.

Shrugging off being interrupted and leaving the baker to do his job, Yugi continues on, tuning out anyone who would gossip about him as he pass by, briefly greeting anyone politely that would greet him as they walk by.

Look, there he goes

The boy is strange, no question

Dazed and distracted, can't you tell

Two older women he walked by the began the usual gossip about the young boy, watching him just casually walk on even as one older teen chases after two piglets and then being chased by one big momma pig.

Never part of any crowd

A rich, elder woman says as she catches sight of the innocent boy as she enjoys her morning tea.

Cause his head's up on some cloud

A barber in his workplace above the tea shop get's distracted when he sees Yugi pass by, ending up cutting more of his customer's hair than he intended to.

No denying he's a funny boy,

That Yugi

Catching a ride on the back of a horse-drawn carriage, Yugi just sits and watch as the carriage drives through the village, listening the the other villagers greet each other.

Bonjour

Good day

How is your family?

Bonjour

Good day

How is your wife

I need six eggs

That's too expensive!

Seeing the bookstore coming up, Yugi carefully hops off and goes for the entrance.

There must be more than

This provincial life!

Hearing the bell to his shop ring as the door opens, the owner smiles at his favorite customer. "Ah Yugi."

"Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed." Yugi says as he hands the older man the book he had completed.

"You finished already?"

"It was so good I couldn't put it down once I got home. Anything new?" Yugi then started to scan the shelves for the next book that he'll want to read.

"Not since last week." the owner chuckles as he places the returned book on the return shelf so he could put it back up later.

"That's alright. I'll borrow this book." Yugi picks a blue book with a rose etched into the front and back covers of the book.

"This one? But you've read it three times, dear boy."

"It's my favorite! Adventure in far away lands, epic sword fights, and a special romantic bond."

"Well if you love it so much then it's yours." the owner says as he hands Yugi the book.

"But sir-"

"I insist since you're my best customer."

"Well thank you very much. Have a wonderful day." Yugi replies as he starts to leave with him already reading his new book.

The three men that were watching Yugi from the window of the bookstore and then pretending to be talking as Yugi is leaving, they then start to continue with the song as Yugi walk by three young children as they were playing, patting one of the girls on the head.

Look, there he goes

That boy is so peculiar

I wonder if he's feeling well

Just as a woman dumped old water down the gutter and fell to the ground at the end, Yugi lifted the sign that happens to be right by the dumped water so not a single drop landed in his book as he makes his way to the water fountain in the heart of the town.

With a dreamy, far-off look

And his nose stuck in a book

Or his hands glued to a game

What a puzzle to the rest of us

Is Yugi

Enjoying the book like he always has, Yugi begins to daydream as if he is in the fairytale.

Ohhhhhh...isn't this amazing?

It's my favorite part because...you'll see

Yugi then showed the page he is on to a couple of young orphan children that were taking a stroll with their caretaker as they were curious about his dreamy expression.

Here's where he meets Prince Charming

But he won't discover that it's him

Till chapter three!

Just then the woman that runs the orphanage ushered the young children on, allowing Yugi more peace before moving on.

Now it's no wonder

That his name means 'game'

and 'friendship'

For he is deeply loyal

And quite a player

One older woman says as she tried on different style hats as she and the owner watch Yugi pass by.

But behind that innocent child

I'm afraid he's rather odd

Very different from the rest of us

He's nothing like the rest of us

Yes, different from the rest of us

Is Yugi

Entering the village from the East Forest, a young woman with her long black hair in two buns with her bangs free, brown eyes with a sharpness to them, her perfectly cut nails in a red shade, wearing a fighter's outfit which consisted of a red long sleeve shirt with the sleeves flaring out at the elbow, dark brown tight pants, black combat boots, a red katana strapped to her belt on her waist, and small red dragon perched on her shoulder with a huge bulked man in nothing but black and a terrifying face close behind the young woman, carrying her other weapons.

"You are still the greatest fighter in the whole world, Vivian!" the scary man, Panic says as the duo return to their home village after yet another victory at a fighting tournament.

Stroking her companion on his head, Vivian Wong says with a slight bow of her head to Panic, "I know."

"There's not a single opponent who has hope of ever defeating you, and you have so many desiring after you for it."

"That's true, Panic." Vivian says as she brings him close to her with just one arm. "And I have my eyes set on that one."

Seeing her pointing at Yugi as he is entering the game shop, Panic becomes a little puzzled at her choice in her future husband. "The historian's grandson?"

"He's the one. The lucky boy I will marry." Vivian then begins to smile at the future she'll have with Yugi as her husband.

"But he's-"

"The only cutie with a hidden beauty under that innocence in the whole town." Vivian tucks a bit of her hair behind her ear as she starts to form a blush on her cheeks.

"I know that, but-"

"That makes him the best out of all the others. And I always get the best, right Panic?"

"Well of course! I mean you do! But Vivian-"

Right from the moment

When I met him, saw him

I said he's gorgeous and I fell

Remembering the first time she had been rejected, Vivian had believed that once she first met Yugi, she would have a better chance then when she thought she could have a future with Yami.

Here in town there's only he

Who is beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo

And marry Yugi

Glancing back, Vivian realized that Yugi has left the game shop with not only a new game in hand, but walking beside him is his best friend Ryou and they chat among themselves as they walk on through the village.

Needing to keep young Yugi in her sight, Vivian follows the duo with one villager watching her with a dreamy expression on his face.

Look there she goes

Isn't she dreamy

Mademoiselle Vivian

Oh she's beautiful!

Ever since the day he first met her, watching her fight her way to the top at one of the previous tournaments she took part in, Shane Jordan a young man of eighteen, shoulder length black hair, gentle brown-grey eyes, a tan cowboy hat settled on his head, an orange shirt with tan sleeves folded at the elbow under a brown vest, dark brown pants and black cowboy boots, has complete utter respect for Vivian along with a special love for her.

Be still my heart

I'm hardly breathing

She's such a slender, dark,

Strong and graceful beauty.

Scanning the crowds, Vivian at last caught sight of Yugi as he and Ryou weave their way through the thick crowd as many people are shopping or making bargains.

"Bonjour!" one shopkeeper greets Yugi and Ryou and they bow their heads in respect to the older lady.

"Pardon." Vivian says as she also tries to weave through the thick crowd to reach Yugi.

"Good day." both Yugi and Ryou said to the shopkeeper as they continue on.

"What lovely grapes!" another woman calls as she examines the delicate fruit on display as another woman not too far yells, "You call this bacon?!"

"Some cheese, only one pound!" one man calls from his stand to get a buyer.

"Excuse me! Please let me through!" Vivian says as she still struggles to weave through.

"This bread is stale!"

"These fish smell!"

Finally out of the crowded area, Yugi spins around to see the rest of the village around him before he and Ryou make their way back to his home.

There must be more than

This provincial life!

Just watch, I'm going

To become Yugi's wife!

Look there he goes

The boy is strange but special

A most peculiar monsieur!

Not wanting to lose sight of him as the crowd still keeps her from catching up to Yugi and Ryou, Vivian takes a shortcut by climbing up the last couple of buildings to get to the roofs.

It's a pity and a sin

He doesn't quite fit in

Cause he really is a funny boy

A hidden beauty but a funny boy

He really is a funny boy

That Yugi!

Bonjour!

Bonjour!

Bonjour!

Bonjour!

Bonjour!

Bonjour!

Thinking he had heard a voice he never wants to hear, Yugi and Ryou glance behind them to see everyone in the village get back to their daily routine. Continuing on, the boys stop when Vivian appeared in front of them. "Hello Yugi, Ryou."

"Bonjour." Yugi and Ryou say as they walk past her until Vivian snatch his basket away.

"Vivian, what are you doing?" said Ryou as they watch Vivian examine the contents carelessly.

"May I have my things back please?" Yugi said as he went to get his things back.

"How can you read this with barely any pictures and what's the point in this game?" Vivian says as she examines each card that have different random statements, half of the large deck being black and the other half white, keeping the items out of Yugi and Ryou's reach.

"Some people can use their imagination with a great story and you would be surprised how entertaining any game could be." said Yugi with Ryou nodding in agreement.

"Yugi, it's about time you got your head out of the books and mind off the games and pay attention to more important things. Like me." then Vivian just tossed the book and cards over her shoulder at a near-by mud puddle, but Ryou successfully caught them before they landed in the dirty spot that could ruin them.

Hearing a dreamy sigh, the two friends see Shane leaning against a building. Rolling their eyes at the dizzy dreamer, Ryou hands Yugi the book and cards, Yugi being grateful to his friend. "The whole town is talking about it. It's just not right for boys like you to read or play games. Then they'll just start getting ideas, thinking on their own."

"Vivian, you're absolutely prime evil." Ryou said as Yugi replaces his things back in his basket that he had managed to earn back from Vivian.

"Thank you Ryou. What do you say we head over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?"

Not liking the idea of seeing her 'trophies', which are the hearts of her opponents she's fought outside of tournaments, Yugi simply says as he and Ryou made sick faces behind Vivian's back, "Maybe some other time." As Vivian still insists of them coming with her, Yugi and Ryou pull away from her with Yugi saying, "Really Vivian, I can't. I have to get home and help my grandfather. Farewell."

Just as they were taking their leave, Panic appeared beside Vivian and burst into laughter. "That crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get!" he said as he and Vivian started to laugh.

"Don't you dare talk about my grandpa that way!" Yugi snaps with his hands on his hip in a disapproval manner.

"Besides, Professor Solomon Muto is not crazy, he's a genius!" Ryou added with his arms folded across his chest. Just then they heard an explosion coming from the cottage Yugi lives with his grandfather to see smoke coming out of the windows.

Worried of what had happened, Yugi and Ryou run back to the house, leaving Vivian and Panic laughing at the stunt that the Professor pulled off again with his experiments.


	2. Wrong Turn

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Been occupied by a few things and I was having a hard time getting back into YuGiOh when I wanted to. But now I'm back into it. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Wrong Turn

Rushing to the house, Yugi and Ryou open the cellar door, allowing the rest of the smoke to come out. Looking inside as the smoke slowly cleared, the boys could see that Solomon Muto had somehow got stuck in a barrel after the blast sent him flying. In an attempt to free himself, Solomon had the barrel bounce along with him until the third landing caused the barrel to collapse with one part still around his midsection.

Solomon's career allows him to travel the world, study ancient civilizations, discover ancient artifacts that he brings home to clean them and fix them to work or look like new. The artifact he has brought home from his last journey that he is trying to repair is an arrow machine gun the Greeks had used in battle that had shot countless arrows it would take for ten archers to fire.

Both boys coughing as they enter the cellar, Yugi says with a strained voice from the smoke, "Grandpa?"

"How in the world did that happen?" said Solomon as he got to his feet only to see that a part of the barrel is still stuck on him. With Ryou's help, Solomon removed it.

"Are you alright, Professor?"

"I think I'm fed up with fixing this hunk of ancient junk." Solomon had set the old weapon down on the floor after all of his failed attempts to get it to work once again.

Chuckling at his usual behavior, Yugi says with a smile, "You always say that."

"And you always get old and ancient objects to work again like new." added Ryou with his own chuckle.

"Now I mean it this time, boys. I'll never get this bonehead of contraption to work!"

"Yes you will! And with all of the artifacts you've gotten to work again, you'll become a world famous historian and technician."

"Do you really believe that?" Solomon asked with a raised eyebrow and a sneaky grin on his face.

"We both have, sir." Ryou reply as he leaned in closer with Yugi to show they both do believe in him.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? I'll have this old weapon fixed up in no time. Hand me my tools please." As Yugi grab his box of tools, Solomon continues, "So did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book and game." Bringing the box over to his grandfather and leaving it where he can reach, Yugi then asks, "Grandpa, do you and Ryou think I'm odd?"

"My grandson, odd?"

"What makes you think that, Yugi?"

"I'm not sure. I just feel that I don't fit in this village. Other than you Ryou, there's no one else I can talk to easily." Yugi answers, feeling lonely.

"What about that Vivian Wong? She's quite a lovely girl." Solomon says as he runs his hand through his box of tools to find the right ones he'll need.

Both rolling their eyes, Ryou continues for Yugi, "She is beautiful, but she is rude and so full of herself."

"Grandpa, she's not the one I want."

"Well don't you worry yourself, my boy. One of these days things are going to change for us." Rolling out from under the machine gun, Solomon stood up, wipe his hands and had the boys help him take the arrow machine gun outside to the area on their property where he had set up a few targets. "Now, let's give this baby a try."

With Ryou pulling on the sprocket, it was thrilling to see that the arrows flew out and into the targets without anymore problems. "It works!" both Yugi and Ryou exclaim as they give happy smiles to the older man.

"It does?" Seeing that Ryou got every arrow to hit a target without missing, Solomon is finally satisfied that he got yet another artifact to work like it had in the past.

"We knew you could do it!" Yugi says as he and Ryou hug the man for his success.

"Prepare Spirit, boys. I'm off for another journey!" With nods of their heads, Yugi and Ryou take off to prepare one of the two horses that they have as Solomon run his old hand over the weapon he got to work again. "I never get tire of my discoveries and repairing them to the way they once were."

An hour later, Yugi brings Spirit, a handsome kiger mustang over to his grandfather with Ryou carrying the supply bag that'll be strapped to the back of the saddle. Once the saddle and bag are all set on Spirit, Solomon mounts him and starts to take the forest path behind the cottage. "Goodbye, grandpa!" Yugi calls after him.

"Good luck, professor!" Ryou adds as they both wave.

"Goodbye boys." Solomon waves back. "And take care while I'm gone!" And so, Solomon rides Spirit down the countryside for a new adventure.

Once they were out of sight, Ryou faces Yugi and says, "Shall we go train Rain?"

"I'm sure she'll love that." Yugi replies and the two go over to the stables to get the brown paint mare with beautiful blond mane and tail. Rain loves the two boys just as much as she loves her mate Spirit.

The sun is setting. Spirit starts to feel uneasy about the forest as it slowly becomes dark. Coming up to a tall post with unreadable signs pointing in different directions, Spirit is just about to take the path that has more light than the other path, but Solomon turned him onto the darker path.

Riding down the dark path, Spirit hears wolves howling and saw movement among the dark trees and bushes. Also hearing the howling on the wind, Solomon started to feel uneasy and regretting going down the dark path. Attempting to escape before any wolves came out, Solomon rides Spirit around the dark forest until they came to a drop off. Backing up Spirit, Solomon tried to steady him until the howls caused Spirit to stand on his hind legs, causing Solomon to fall off his back and releasing his lantern which Spirit stepped on it as he ran off.

With his lantern destroyed and only the moonlight as his only light source, Solomon searches for a place to stay for the night when he heard growling from the trees. Gasping, Solomon makes a run for it with the wolves give chase. It wasn't long before Solomon found himself standing before a tall iron gate in a tall concrete wall. Having no other choice, Solomon reaches the gates to find them open. Once on the other side, he slams the gate right on the wolves.

The wolves no longer able to reach him, Solomon turns to see a great castle before him. Just then he saw a bolt of lightning and heard thunder as it began to rain. Running up the drawbridge, Solomon knocked on the tall wooden door, which creaked open, allowing him to enter into a huge but empty lobby.

Closing the door behind him, Solomon wraps his arms around himself to warm up from being in the rain. "Hello? Hello!"

Hearing his voice echo through the quiet room, he could barely hear a whisper over by one of the doorways to his left. "This poor man must have lost his way in the dark woods."

Then another voice snaps at the first speaker, trying to stay as quiet as they can be so Solomon doesn't hear them, "Shut up and maybe he'll leave."

Hearing the second voice, Solomon calls out, "Is someone, anyone, there?"

Hiding in the doorway, the second voice that had spoken belonged to a boy of eighteen years with red hair, yellow eyes and wearing red armor from head to toe whispers to his friend who had a metal mask covering the bottom half of his face, dark brown hair with a spike, green eyes, decent-sized muscles, dark blue pants, and his weapons have been left in his room, only needed in battle, "Not a word out of you Tholan." causing his friend to glare back at him.

"Forgive me for intruding, but I've lost my horse. I only need a place to stay for the night."

"You hear that, Hermos. He just needs some help." Tholan the Cyber Commander says as he places a hand on the knights shoulder.

"Just stay quiet!"

Ignoring his friend this time, Tholan just shoves Hermos into the room and says as he steps out, "Of course, sir, you're welcome here."

Glancing in his direction, Solomon is surprised to see an eighteen year old boy dressed as commander. Staring at him with his eyes wide, Solomon then sees Hermos come out of the room after regaining his composure and snaps at his friend. "Tholan, now you're making things worse. If he hears that we have a visitor…"

"Would you stop worrying Hermos. There's nothing wrong with helping someone in need." Just as the two start a glaring contest, Solomon lets out a very loud sneeze, catching the two by surprise. Wiping his nose with a handkerchief, Tholan takes Solomon gently by the arm and lead him to a parlor where a fire has been lit. "You must be soaked to the bone, good sir. Come, let's warm you up by the fire."

"I greatly appreciate this." says Solomon as he allow Tholan to lead him to where he can warm up.

"Oh no you don't!" Hermos exclaims as he attempts to keep their guest from going any further. "Tholan you know what will happen if the young lord finds him here." As he said this, a shadowed figure appears on the second story floor to see the three enter the parlor. "I demand you stop right there."

But not only did they stop listening to him, Hermos watched Tholan offer the chair set in front of the fireplace where he settled and started to get warm by the fire. Just then a young boy of twelve with burgundy hair under a green cap, wearing a green tunic with beige sleeves and black boots came running into the parlor with a blue blanket.

Seeing the young child, Solomon gives him a kind smile as little Tom Thumb wrap the blanket around his shoulders. "Thank you, son."

"Alright that's enough. I'm in charge…" Hermos started but then he had been interrupted once again when two shadows run past him, causing the knight to lose his balance.

Next to appear is a Shadow Ghoul with a tea pot and a tray of tea snacks and right beside him is a small Witch of the Black Forest as she held the tea cup and saucer. Normally when one sees these two they would be terrified, but Solomon could see the look a kind man would give to just anyone in the Shadow Ghoul and he could see a young girl's kind smile on that witch face. "How would you like a nice cup of tea, my good sir? This will warm you up in no time." the Shadow Ghoul says as he pours the tea into the cup.

"You two don't serve him anything, Aysen, Ryiah." Hermos demands before Tholan covers his mouth to keep him to finally shut up.

After giving him the tea cup and saucer, Solomon gives her a thankful smile, causing the young girl to blush. "This man is so nice, grandpa."

"Thank you my dear."

Just then there was a loud slam heard as the open parlor doors release a rush of wind that put the fire out, causing Ryiah to hide behind her grandfather with Tom Thumb joining her, Tholan and Hermos gasp. It wasn't long until a knight with teal green armor, a deep blue eye with a scar right over his right eye, keeping it closed, appears in the doorway. "I know there is a stranger here." the knight says as he steps inside the room, glancing around for the one who shouldn't be here.

"Timaeus, allow me to explain. This gentleman was lost in the woods and it had started raining out. He was cold and soaked so I thought that we should help him." Tholan started to explain, but one glare from Timaeus told him to be silenced.

"Timaeus, I would like to take this moment to say; I was against this whole thing from the beginning. It was all Tholan's fault. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen to me." Hermos added, but once the glare is directed into his direction, Hermos ceased anymore accusations. That look had said that he should have done better to prevent the stranger from staying.

Approaching his chair, Timaeus found where Solomon was hiding when he first appeared in the parlor. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm sorry. I was lost in the woods and I was seeking shelter from the rain." Solomon attempted to appear nonthreatening to this hostile knight.

"You're not welcome here!"

"Please, I am terribly sorry. I just need a place to stay for the night and I'll be gone in the morning."

"Is that so?" Timaeus asked, glaring down at the elder man to see if he is lying. With Solomon nodding but his body shake in fear, Timaeus turns back to the doorway and demands, "Then come with me. I'll give you a place to stay." Hesitating, Solomon follows the knight to where he'll let him stay at.

Having to watch them leave the parlor, Tholan approaches Hermos as Aysen comforts the terrified children. "This is bad news, huh Hermos?"

"Let's just hope things can only get better from here."


	3. Marry Vivian?

Here's three. Wow, two chapters in one day, I'm doing good. I'll try to get four up before I go to work. But for now, enjoy! And sorry that this is short.

* * *

Chapter 3

Marry Vivian?

The next day, Vivian pushes a few tree branches aside to see Yugi's cottage with Rain grazing some grass. "Oh boy, Yugi is going to get the surprise of his life, huh Vivian?" Panic says as he stands beside Vivian, all dressed up in a beautiful white gown with red rose patterns on the skirt and wearing white heels with the straps wrapped around her ankles.

"Yes, today is his lucky day." Vivian glances at the blue sky with a dreamy sigh, before releasing the branch and it smacks Panic in the mouth, leaving leaves stuffed into his mouth.

Appearing in the area where an outdoor wedding is set up, Vivian clears her throat to grab everyone's attention. "I would like to thank all of you for coming to my wedding. But first I need to go in and propose to the boy." This had caused many to laugh at her joke, but Shane just remained in the shade of a tree, back against the hard wood, his arms crossed over his chest and he lets out a snort.

Then she turns back toward Panic. "Now when Yugi and I step out of that door…"

Panic nods his head, getting the idea. "I know. I strike up the band!" With everything all set, Vivian then makes her way to the front door, with Rain watching her closely with a nasty glare.

Inside, Yugi and Ryou are playing the card game Against Humanity when they heard a knock on the door. With Ryou putting the cards up, Yugi checks the window next to the door to see Vivian in a white dress with roses on the skirt. Letting out an annoyed groan, Yugi opens the door with Vivian just allowing herself in. "Vivian, what a surprise. I didn't think you would be here today."

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises for just the right people." Vivian seductively approaches Yugi as Ryou joined his side, just as annoyed at her arrival as Yugi is. "You know Yugi, there's not a single guy in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. Today your dreams will become a reality."

What could she know about his dreams. Both Yugi and Ryou wonder what could she really be doing her. "What do you know about his dreams, Vivian?"

"I know plenty! Here, picture this; a rustic lodge, my latest won trophy now place on a shelf, and my darling husband rubbing my sore back. While the young ones playing with Spirit, Rain and Kiryu outside while it's still a cool Autumn day."

"Kiryu?"

"My dragon companion, of course."

"Imagine that." Yugi then picks up his book and Ryou puts their card game away so there won't be any possibilities that Vivian could ruin them.

"Do you know who that darling husband will be?"

Shane Jordan since he loves you. Both Yugi and Ryou thought. "Let me think."

"He's you, my Yugi." Vivian starts to come onto him more flirtatious.

How typical. "Vivian, I'm speechless, I really don't know what to say to this."

Cornering him at the door with Ryou standing off to the side, Vivian says in a seductive manner that the two boys didn't like, "Then say you'll take me as your wife."

"I'm very sorry, Vivian. But I just feel that…" Yugi slowly reaches for the doorknob with Ryou sneaking up behind her. "You're just not the right one for me!" Just Vivian is going in to kiss him, Yugi opens the door and just as he steps off to the side, Ryou pushes her hard out of the house and into the mud puddle.

As soon as she landed in the muddy water, Panic strikes up the the band. Laughing at the stunt they pulled on her, Yugi and Ryou high-five before shutting the door.

Finally noticing where Vivian had landed, Panic had the band stop playing and help Vivian up on her feet, with her dress completely ruined. "So how did it go with the proposal?"

Grabbing Panic by the collar of his shirt, Vivian snaps, "I will have Yugi as my husband. Make no mistake about that!" and dropped him in the mud.

"Touchy." Panic snorts as a few band members help him out.

After a while, Yugi and Ryou peek outside through the front door. "Is she gone?" Yugi asks Rain as they step down the porch. "Can you believe it. She asked me to marry her! Me, the husband of that bitch?"

Mister Vivian

Can't you just see it?

Mister Vivian

Her darling husband

No ma'am, not me

I guarantee it

I want much more

than this provincial life

Running out into the fields behind his home, Yugi desires to be free of this life he has in the village and have a life of an adventure. Staying close behind him, Ryou and Rain follow him into the great open area where he can scream out to the heavens.

I want adventure

in the great wide somewhere

I want it more

than I can tell

Laying on his side on the cool earth, Yugi allows the wind to play with his hair as the dandelions bend to the wind and Ryou soon joins him with Rain staying close by with a watchful eye out for anyone that would ruin this peaceful moment for her friend.

And for once

it might be grand

To have someone

understand

He had also wished that there would be someone else that would understand him more than anyone else, like his grandfather and Ryou.

I want so

much more

than they've

got planned

Just then, Spirit ran out of the woods. Turning to see the horse a little freaked out, Yugi and Ryou get back on their feet and help calm Spirit when they noticed that Solomon is not on his back. With Ryou steadying him and Rain coming over, Yugi asks, "Where's grandpa? Where is he, Spirit?"

"Yugi, we need to find him. Spirit will take us to him." Ryou says as he mounts Rain. Seeing that he has a good point, now that Spirit has calmed down, Yugi mounts the steed and allowed Spirit to lead them to where he last saw Solomon.


	4. First Meeting

Here's the long awaited chapter 4. Sorry guys, been busy with work and keep being occupied with other fandoms. I swear my mind just can't stay with one fandom for long.

 **Bakura:** That'll do that to you and mess you up.

Oh Bakura, Yami. Didn't see you there. Where are your hikaris?"

 **Yami:** Yugi is sick so Ryou is taking care of him.

Aw, poor thing. I hope he'll feel better soon. Now could either of you do the disclaimer?

 **Bakura:** Sure. Niana does not own YuGiOh, Beauty and the Beast, or the songs she puts in here.

 **Yami:** She's doing this for fun.

I also don't own Spirit or his mate Rain. Besides, if I did own YuGiOh, there would be a lot more romance in it. Oh well. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

First Meeting

Night has fallen. The two friends arrive at the tall gates of the castle Solomon had entered. Glancing around the area from the drawbridge to the highest tower, Yugi and Ryou become curious about this castle that gave them the feeling of familiarity. "What is this place?" Yugi ponders.

Just then Ryou saw the black bandana Professor Solomon wears. "I'm not sure, but we should hurry inside to look around, Yugi."

When he saw the bandana as well, Yugi simply nods his head and the two dismount Spirit and Rain to enter the castle after pushing the gate open to pick up the bandana.

Inside the castle, Hermos and Tholan are in one of the studies with two other friends, both knights like Hermos but one had silver eyes, midnight sky blue hair and white armor named Arinnor while the other had a mix of red and brown hair, crystal clear blue eyes, sun-kissed tanned skin and purple armor named Kiamos.

"You couldn't keep quiet, could you?" Hermos said with a sly grin on his face while Tholan just stood leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. "Just had to allow him to stay huh? Serve him tea, sit in Timaeus' chair, interact with the kids." the whole time he is pacing.

"I was only trying to be hospitable." Tholan added as he examined his nails.

"What the hell is your problem with helping someone anyway?" Arinnor replies from the sofa he and Kiamos are sitting on.

"I swear that you do nothing but worry nowadays, Hermos. We've been waiting for so long for someone that could help us with this damn curse that whiny bitch place us under just because Yami didn't return her feelings." adds Kiamos.

"Kiamos, you know that we are only suppose to go by our ancestors' names now with this damn spell."

"Oh whatever."

Opening the large wooden door with a creak, Yugi and Ryou step inside. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Hello? Grandpa?"

"Are you here, Professor?" the two friends call throughout the halls and corridors to find where Solomon is.

Running into one of the great bathrooms, Ryiah says excitedly as Aysen finishes preparing the bath, "Grandpa, there're two boys in the castle."

Aysen turns toward his granddaughter. "Now Ryiah, I won't be having you making up silly stories."

"Really grandpa, I saw them." Ryiah tries to convince him of what she saw.

"Not another word from you, young lady. Just take your bath." As Aysen is leaving so she could undress and relax while getting all clean, a seventeen year old girl with short purple hair with soft blue eyes and wearing loose clothes came running over to the Shadow Ghoul very excited. "What is it, Tressa?"

Tressa, a Magician of Faith, says with her smile growing, "Two boys. I saw two boys in the castle." before running off to tell the others.

Resurfacing from the warm water with her flipping her long black and blond hair out of her eyes and against her back. "See? I told you grandpa." Ryiah says with a bit of a giggle, earning a stern look from her grandfather.

Back in the study, Hermos is still scolding Tholan with Arinnor and Kiamos very annoyed as thy covered their ears to block him out. "You're nothing but an irresponsible, heavy-armored, slack-jaw…"

But then the four hear new voices. "Granpa?" the first sounded very young and innocent.

"Professor?" the second had a gentle British accent.

Turning toward the doorway, they see two boys, one with tricolor hair like Timaeus but instead of a teal blue, he had amethyst tips, the same color as his eyes, and his friend had more gentle albino style compared to Arinnor's sharp edge and gentle doe brown eyes pass by the room. Curious, the four hurry to the door to get a close look at the new comers. "They're boys!" Tholan exclaims.

"Idiot, we know they're boys." Kiamos replies, annoyed that he had pointed out the obvious.

"Don't you see, one of them is the one. The person we have been waiting for. He is going to break the spell!" Very excited, Tholan follows the two down the hall with Hermos and the other two coming up.

Calling out to his grandfather, Yugi and Ryou hear a door behind them creak as it is pushed open. Entering the now open corridor, Yugi and Ryou glance around to see the light from a torch as it went up the stairs to the tower. "Is someone there?" Ryou calls as they watch the torch light go higher and higher up the stairs.

"Wait! We're looking for my grandfather!" the two follow the light. Coming up to the top of the stairs, the friends meet up with three knights and a man carrying so much ammo on his being.

Facing one of the cells, the knight in red armor says, "Sir, you have visitors."

"Who is it?" came a familiar elder voice from the cell the red knight turned to.

"Grandpa!" Running over to the cell as Solomon reached his hands out through the bars with Yugi taking one hand with Ryou taking the other.

"How did you boys find me?" Solomon smiles at his grandson and his best friend who is the only one that respect him more than his other students.

Feeling the temperature of his hands made the two young friends worried about their elder. "Your hands are like ice. We need to get you out of there." Yugi says as Ryou examins the cell door, figuring out a way to unlock it and get Solomon out.

"You two shouldn't be here. You must leave this place."

"Who has done this to you, Professor?"

"I'm afraid there is no time to explain." Solomon quickly glances around the room behind them, as if keeping an eye out for someone or something. "You must go, now!"

"We're not leaving you!"

Just then, a new figure appeared in the tower and approaches the two boys in front of the cell, having ordered Hermos to turn out the torches, the only source of light being the moonlight seeping through a hole in the roof. "What are you two doing here?" Timaeus turns the two around.

With it being dark with only the moonlight being the limited light, Yugi and Ryou are both afraid of who is in the dark room with them now. "Who's there? Who are you?" Yugi asks as Ryou held him protectively in his arms.

"He's the lord of this castle." Arinnor answers as Timaeus stays out of the moonlight.

"We came for my grandfather. Please let him out."

"Can't you see he is sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here." With there being very little light, the only thing Yugi is able to see are his teal blue eye since his right eye is shut for some reason and then notice it flash into crimson for a moment.

"But the professor could have died out there!"

"Please, I'll do anything if you'll let him out." Yugi begins to beg the castle lord.

To see the desperate plea in the smaller boy that looks so much like him just more innocent, Timaeus looks away from those amethyst eyes that he just could lose himself in them if he stares too long. "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do. The man is my prisoner."

"There must be something…" Yugi begins when a thought came to mind. "Wait sir!"

Turning back towards them, the teal knight and the others wait for what he has to say. No matter how bad this thought is, Yugi knew he has to do it in order to save his grandfather. "Take me instead."

This surprised everyone in the tower. Understanding what his friend is doing, Ryou faces them with a more determined expression, "Take me as well."

This still surprises everyone. "You two would take his place?" Hermos asks since Timaeus is too speechless at the moment.

"Yugi, Ryou, no! You two don't know what you're getting yourselves into!" Solomon begs them to reconsider their descision.

"If we did, will you let him go?" Yugi ignores his grandfather's words, the situation taking a hard toll on his heart that he and Ryou are giving up their freedom for Solomon.

"Yes. However, you two must promise to never leave my castle grounds." Timaeus just barely stands outside the moonlight.

Since he is still out of the moonlight, the only light source since the torches have been put out, Yugi says since he can't figure out why he is remaining in the dark, "Come into the moonlight."

Now no longer needing to hide in the darkness, Timaeus slowly steps into the limited light. Once Yugi and Ryou could see his face, realizing that he looks so much like Yugi except his eyes were a sharp shape and there is a long scar that went from his forhead down over his right eye to his right cheek. Realizing that Timaeus is the Cursed Prince and the reason this castle appears so familiar to them is that the two had read about it at a younger age.

Terrified that they have started this deal, Yugi and Ryou look back at each other. Before they could finish their thoughts, Solomon reaches out to both boys and grabs their shoulders. "No boys! I won't let you do this!"

Pulling away from the elder, Yugi stands before Timaeus with Ryou joining him. "You have our word."

"Very well." And so with th deal set, Timaeus goes over to the cell and unlocks it while Ryou comforts Yugi.

"Boys listen to me." Solomon comes up to the boys and gently holds them by their arms. "I'm old, I've lived my life. You don't need to give up your freedom for me."

"I'm sorry grandpa. But I can't let you die here." Yugi says as the tears start to form in his eyes.

"I agree with him, sir." Ryou replies with his own gentle brown eyes sparkling.

Allowing them one last hug with the elder, Timaeus orders Arinnor and Kiamos to take Solomon back home. Now with the three gone and Hermos off to bed, seeing the two friends in tears, Tholan faces Timaeus and says, "My lord, since they are staying with us, maybe you could offer them a more comfortable room."

"Fine, Tholan. You two, follow me. I'll show you to your room if you don't want to stay in the tower." With their tears wiped away from their eyes and cheeks, Yugi and Ryou follow Timaeus with Tholan walking beside the young lord.


	5. My, What a Gal, Vivian

Here's chapter 5. I'm afraid there isn't that much to say here.

 **Marik:** Oh come now, there's always something you say here.

Ack! Marik where did you come from?

 **Marik:** No where, just thought I would pay you a surprise visit since Yami and Bakura are with their hikaris. But I do notice that this story hasn't gotten that many reviews.

I have noticed that, which makes me a little sad. I really want people who are reading this to let me know of what they think.

 **Malik:** Don't worry, they still enjoy this story, they just don't know what to say.

Thanks Malik, you can be so sweet. Disclaimer please?

 **Malik:** Niana does not own YuGiOh, Beauty and the Beast or the songs she puts in here.

* * *

Chapter 5

My, What a Gal, Vivian

Now that they have left the tower, following Timaeus to their room, Yugi and Ryou glance around their new home, seeing many stone dragons on the walls. As he lead them, Timaeus quickly glances behind his shoulder to see that Yugi had tears in his eyes with Ryou comforting him. Knowing full well he is still upset about losing his grandfather and giving up his freedom, Timaeus does feel some guilt that he had torn a family apart.

Tholan glances at the young lord with one arched eyebrow. "Say something to them."

"I hope you two will like it here." Timaeus started, but Tholan gestured him to keep going. "The castle is your home now, so you can explore as much as you like. However the West Wing is off limits."

Now they are both curious about that. "Why is the West…" Ryou started but was cut off.

"No need to know." Timaeus simply put before they continue down the corridor.

Sometime later, Timaeus opens a door that lead into a huge room with two beds against opposite walls, a large wardrobe at a angle in one corner by the first bed, a vanity against the wall and a bit away from the second bed, and double doors that lead to one of the balconies.

"Now if either of you need anything," Timaeus steps aside so Yugi and Ryou could enter their room, "my servants will attend you. And I would be happy if you would join me for dinner."

"I'll think about it. I just need some rest first, Timaeus." Yugi faces the knight, his tears dry from his cheeks, small ones still in his eyes. He still needs time to accept the fact he had given up everything for his grandfather.

"Very well." Timaeus nods his head and shuts the door behind him and leaves their corridor.

Now that they are alone, Yugi lays down on the bed beside the large windows, allowing the boys a view outside, to see that it has begun to snow. Burying his face in his pillow, Yugi lets out a few more tears, Ryou sitting beside his best friend, gently rubbing his back before glancing out the window to see everything slowly become white.

Back at the village, as the wind blew the snow around outside, Vivian is in the tavern with many other villagers, still furious about being rejected by Yugi. "Who does he think he is? That boy has tangled with the wrong girl. No one, and I mean NO ONE, says no to Vivian!" Vivian exclaims as she stares hotly at the dancing flames.

Coming up to where she sits before the fireplace as she strokes Kiryu who is perched on one arm of her chair, Panic holds two glasses of sake and replies with a scoff, "Damn right."

"Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated." Vivian is beyond furious about early, how her sweet Yugi rejected her proposal and Ryou helping to humiliate her the way he did when Yugi had opened the door and stepped off to the side. Snatching more that the glass that Panic offered to her, Vivian barely takes a single sip before throwing the beverages into the fire. "This is a lot more than I can bear."

"Do you want more sake?" Panic suggested, attempting to cheer her up with some drinks.

Not wanting to face him, Vivian pushes her seat so it wasn't facing the fireplace and Panic. "What for? Nothing helps this disgrace I feel."

"You in disgrace? Never." Panic is in total disbelief that she has been feeling so down since this morning. "Vivian, you must pull yourself together."

After she had moved her seat again so she's facing everyone else in the tavern, Panic became determined to raise her spirits back up.

Gosh, it disturbs me

to see you, Vivian

Looking so down

in the dumps

When Panic went to get her to smile, Kiryu lets out a stream of fire at him, causing the dark man to quickly dodge and stand at a table where a few of her followers sit.

Every girl here'd

love to be you, Vivian

Even when taking

your lumps

Not convinced, Vivian just looks away from everyone, her chin in her hand, her legs crossed and Kiryu perches on her shoulder.

There's no girl in town

as admired as you

You're everyone's

favorite gal

"Yeah, everyone but Yugi and Ryou." Vivian groans, but that didn't stop Panic and the others.

Everyone's awed

and inspired by you

And it's not very hard

to see why

Then Shane comes up and sits beside Vivian, being that he does love her and not Yugi, since he has proven that he doesn't want anything to do with her.

No one's

slick as Vivian

No one's

quick as Vivian

No one's

swift as Vivian

For there's no girl

in town as womanly

Perfect, a true champion

You can ask any Tonia,

Jessica, or Sally

And they'll tell you

whose team they prefer to be on

Vivian gives Panic a teasing look, being that he isn't making all of this up just to lift her spirits.

No one's

been like Vivian

A queenpin like Vivian

No one's

got a trusty dragon like Vivian

Stroking Kiryu, Vivian does start to agree.

As a champion,

yes, I'm intimidating

with Kiryu

My, what a gal,

that Vivian

Give five hurrahs

Give twelve hip-hips

Now everyone in the tavern each have a glass of sake as they cheer for their girl.

Vivian is the best

and the rest is all drips

In his excitement, Panic throws his drink out of his glass and all over Vivian and her clothes. Both glaring daggers at what he just pulled, Vivian allows Kiryu, who had dodged the sake to let loose. With Kiryu chasing Panic with fire being shot out of his mouth, Vivian starts to wrestle with a few of her male followers.

No one

fights like Vivian

Douses lights like Vivian

In a wrestling match

nobody snaps like Vivian

For there's no one

as thin and slender

Shane adds in as he is sitting on a bench when Vivian leaps and lands in his arms so he is holding her bridal style.

As you see,

I've got curves to spare

Not a bit of her thick

or plump

That's right

No one

hits like Vivian

Matches wits

like Vivian

In a fire match

nobody controls fire like Vivian

I'm especially good

at expectorating

With Kiryu now hovering above her head as he lets out a few flames from his entire body, Vivian holds her arms above her head and around her dragon, causing the flames to move up to form an arch.

Ten points

for Vivian

When I was young

I ate four dozen fire lilies

Every morning to help me

gain concentration of fire

And now that I'm grown

I eat five dozen fire lilies

So I have knowledge

of a burning inferno

No one

wins like Vivian

Earns those beauts

like Vivian

Her followers gesture to all of the trophies she has won from all of the tournaments she has fought in.

Then goes a swaying

moving waist like Vivian

I use all of my prized trophies

in all of my decorating

My, what a gal

Vivian

And so, everyone loyal to Vivian all bow low as many others cheer in the tavern. That is until Solomon bursts through the doors in a complete panic. "Help! Someone, I need help!"

"Solomon?" the owner of the bar asks as everyone is baffled of how he appears.

"Please! Please, I need your help, Vivian." Solomon quickly runs over to the town's champion and bows low to the ground before her.

"What's gotten you this all worried?"

"He's got Yugi and Ryou locked in a tower of his castle. We must go now, there's not a minute to lose!"

"Whoa, slow down Solomon. Who has Yugi and Ryou locked up in a tower?" Vivian asks, wondering what could have happened to her sweet Yugi.

"The cursed prince!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, everyone started to laugh at him. "So the accursed prince from that authorless story is a real person?" Jessica asks.

"Oh yes he is as real as everyone in this room." Solomon replies, missing the fact that everyone are making fun of him since they all don't believe that story.

"And everyone that lives with him are all cursed as well?" Sally adds mockingly.

"Every living soul in that castle in the same situation as him." Solomon clarifies. "Now will you all help me?"

"All right, old man. We'll help you out." Vivian says as Para and Dox lift Solomon since he had been pushed to the floor and start to take him to the door.

"You will? Oh thank you so much." Solomon thanks her until he finds himself being thrown out into the cold snow with everyone laughing behind him before Para and Dox closed the doors.

"Crazy old Solomon, right my brother?" Para asks as he wipes his hands clean of carrying the old man.

Chuckling, Dox replies, "He's always good for a laugh. Besides, no one believes that the accursed prince is not real."

To hear that they have called Solomon crazy, Vivian started to think of another plan that'll surely get Yugi to take her as his bride.

Panic, I'm afraid I've been thinking

A dangerous pastime

I know

Panic reminds her and Vivian agrees before she yanks him closer by the collar of his shirt.

But that wacky old coot

is Yugi's grandfather

And his sanity is only so-so

Now the wheels in my head

have been turning

Since I looked at that

loony old man

See, I promised myself

I'd be married to Yugi

And right now,

I'm evolving a plan

And so, Vivian whispers into Panic's ear, the man nodding in understanding as she explained her plan with all of her followers leaning in to hear on it as well. The one thing that Vivian had mentioned really surprised Panic. "No, wouldn't he?"

"Guess."

Now he understood what her plan is.

No one

plots like Vivian

Takes cheap shots

like Vivian

Plans to persecute

harmless crackpots

like Vivian

So, her marriage

we soon will be celebrating

My, what a gal, Vivian

Everyone in the village either at home or at the tavern cheering for Vivian, Solomon is just so upset that no one would listen to him, nor did they believe him about the cursed prince.

* * *

Wow, no one wants to believe Solomon when he tells them what is going on.

 **Malik:** Comes to show that you can't depend on just anyone.

Anyway, you all know what to do.

 **Marik:** Review and let us know of what you think or I'll send you all to the Shadow Realm.

Marik!*Malik smacks him hard upside the head*

 **Malik:** Behave!


	6. Author's Note

Hello my readers. I am sorry to tell you all that I am no longer in the YGO DM fandom. Back in June, my BFF got me hooked into a different series called Seraph of the End/Owari no Seraph and I am deeply in love with the one best yaoi couple in that series.

Now I am still into GX, but I am out of the DM fandom. Since getting into SotE, I just can't bring myself back into YGO DM.

So for the fanfics that are not complete will be converted over to SotE. For the completed ones I'm not sure what to do with them since I put so much work into my stories. I'll keep the completed ones up a bit more longer before I do something.

I am sorry, my dear readers,

MikaYuu'sgirl

 **EDIT:** Ok, here's what I decide that would be best. I will leave the completed stories up so my readers can still enjoy them. The incomplete ones will still be converted to SotE. Please understand that I just can't get myself to work on the incomplete YGO fanfics after getting into a different series back in June. Some of you may not be happy about me doing this and I may lose some readers, but my mind is made up. So I hope you can forgive me.


End file.
